gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Opposites Interact
Opposites Interact is the sixth chapter on the fanifc Glee: The Second Generation Plot Mr. Schue and Shelby gives the New Directions and The Troubletones to sing songs performed by opposite there genders,while Franklin,Ariana,Chriss and Kate are finally free from the clutches of P and Eden will finally feel something different with one of the memebers in the glee club, Franchessca continues to re-create her relationship with Charlie,while Amelia continues to get Franklin's attention but will bump shoulders with Kate, and Shelby will reveal he has a son and will join the glee club and she will learn a dark secret of one of the members of the glee club that will change her whole life Songs Episode IN THE CHOIR ROOM Will enters with Shelby and the Troubletones "Okay guys we have an assignment today and this assignments include The Troubletones so please take a seat" Will said "The New Directions and The Troubletones will perform songs that opposites their gender" Shelby said "In short girls will sing guy songs and guys will sing girl songs no excuses" Will said "Sure but where did this idea came from?" Chriss asked "Well i noticed that some of you don't embrace artists that opposites your gender" Will said "Are you serious?? i just rapped Kanye West on the halloween party" Ariana said "And i'm a huge fan of Nicki Minaj" Franklin said "Well some of you don't" Will said then a boy suddenly arrives "Mom? where are the keys i heard you were going out tonight so i need to lock the doors early" the boy said to Shelby "Wait? Mom?" Will said "Uhh, Will and everyone this is my son Elmo Corcoran" Shelby said "Hi everyone" Elmo said Then everybody awkwardly said hello "So do you like to sing?" Franklin asked "Definitely" Elmo said "So Elmo do you wanna join the glee club?" Will asked "Uhm OK sure!" Elmo happily said then everybody standed up to greet him "We need to talk" Will whispered to Shelby TITLE CARD __________________________________________ IN THE TEACHER's LOUNGE "Shelby? how in the world did you had a son?" Will asked "Well i asked Rachel's dad to give me a child of my own so they agreed" Shelby said "Wow so Rachel doesn't know that she has a brother?" Will asked "Yeah, you can say that... Rachel has a brother" Shelby said "Do you even have plans on telling her?" Will asked "Yes,but not yet i need some time to think" Shelby said __________________________________________ IN EMMA's OFFICE "So how are you two feeling?" Emma asked "Fine.. fine.. good... good" Charlie and Franchessca said "So are you guys? together again?" Emma asked "No, actually because Charlie still needs some time to think." Franchessca said "Yes, i agree but you two need to interact more" Emma said "Well that's the problem when i say hi to him he just looks at me" Franchessca said "Well i'm intimidated" Charlie said "How???" Franchessca asked "You know what guys you should just seem me tomorrow i'm a bit dizzy" Emma said while holding her stomach Then Charlie and Franchessca looks at eachother __________________________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM Chriss and Franklin are sitting at the piano, Chriss then starts singing "Red lipstick, all on the paper (with Franklin: Let me take a hit while you sit and rush) Go 'head, talk shit, it's all in the paper (with Franklin: Let me grab my uh while you sit on top) Oh whoah" Franklin then wraps his arm around Chriss and starts singing "''I am g-going home (Chriss: home) x3 I shut it down already I am g-going home (Chriss: home) x3 I shut it down already I am g-going home (Chriss: home)"'' Franklin then stands up "Guess who? you bitches it's Chri-Chri (Chriss: lime lime) Go get me strawberry kiwi Fashion week in Paris was nice (Chriss: nice) Every designer had my size (Chriss: ha ha ha ha ha ha) Switch my hair they gon copy her (Chriss: copy her) Switch my gear they gon copy her (Chriss:you copy her) L-l-look at how they stare just to copy her (Chriss: copy her) Well roger that Did you copy that ''C-c-copycat." Chriss then stands up and joins Franklin and sings together ''"When I like, can't lie I just Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah Do whatever you like Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah You got my love tonight Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah" "Red lipstick, all on the paper Let me take a hit while you sit and rush Go 'head, talk shit, it's all in the paper Let me grab my uh while you sit on top Do you right here while the whole world's watching ''All up in my mental, gotta get up in my physical"'' Chriss sang "Don't know what you did But you really got me feeling That feeling tonight All on you, babe Cause you really got me feeling That feeling tonight Up on you babe Got me going cray 'Bout to let it go, let it go Just show me where you want me baby Can't fight the feeling Cause you really got me feeling That feeling tonight'' "'' Franklin and Chriss sang "Back door Because I am leaving Want more But now they just greedy Yo tellem fi go make em qwan with no mistakes Color up shades lower with my disguise Switch my hair they gon copy her (Chriss: copy her) Switch my gear they gon copy her (Chriss: you copy her) L-l-look at how they stare just to gon copy her (Chriss:copy her) Well roger that Did you copy that ''C-c-copycat" Franklin sang ''"When I like, can't lie I just can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah Do whatever you like Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah You got my love tonight) Can't fight the feeling ''Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah"'' Franklin and Chriss sang After the performance everybody clapped "Wow guys, just wow you guys were just amazing" Will happily said "Well thanks to Chri-Chri over here we wouldn't be that smizin' " Franklin said "Ofcourse without my partner Male Nicki here with his Minaj-swag we wouldn't be this amazing." Chriss Then everybody clapped then Amelia looks at Franklin _________________________________________ BY THE LOCKERS Amelia approached Franklin "Hi Franklin" Amelia said "Hey, Amelia" Franklin said "You kicked ass on that song" Amelia said "You we're very sexy" "Uhm, thanks i think" Franklin said "So do you wanna go out tonight?" Amelia asked "Sorry i can't" Franklin said "Well why?" Amelia asked "I'm gonna watch The Hunger Games with Kate tonight" Franklin said Then Kate arrives "Hey Franklin,are your ready for tonight?" Kate asked "Ofcourse so i'm going to Spanish class bye guys" Franklin awkwarldy said then leaves "Listen here Virginal Carrie Bradshaw from the season one of Sex and the City." Amelia said "Stop swag-jacking me! Franklin is mine" "OK woa woah! lemme stop you right there." Kate said "I'm not swag jacking you, Franklin asked me out. i couldn't say no cause i like him" "You better listen good, you got a crush on my boy Franklin, i understand." Amelia said "He's talented. He gots some great ass. He's very sexy and he's the most intersting person in this miserable boring stinking world." "You have a point." Kate said "So the only way we resolve this." Amelia said "Is we perform a duet." "Are you asking me to have a diva-off?" Kate asked "Do you seriously think you'd win against me?" "I prefer the term duel. And i will win" Amelia said "Tomorrow. Glee club. Don't be late." then Amelia left While Amelia is walking Eden looks at her then she looks at him then she rolled her eyes "Oh my god i can't believe this i am in love with Amelia, i know i'm crazy right? in all of the girls in this school i fell for the girl that almost ripped my humanity but there's something about her, so Eden get ready for it.. you are gonna ask Amelia out... but not today" Eden in his mind _____________________________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM "So guys who is next to perform?" Will asked Bridget raised her hand "Bridget?" Shelby said "I have a song to perform" Bridget said "Well then take the floor" Will said Bridget closed her eyes and took a deep breath and started singing "But everything we talked about is gone And the only chance we have of moving on Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong Before the worst Before we met Before our hearts decided it's time to love again Before today Before too long Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong There was a time that we'd stay up all night Best friends, yeah, talking til the daylight Took the joys alongside the pain With not much to lose but so much to gain Before the worst Before we met Before our hearts decided it's time to love again Before today Before too long Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong" After the performance others clapped and others were a bit confused "Bridget are you okay?" Cameron asked "Yeah that song was so depressing it could've killed me." Vivian said "I mean seriously, after watching you i wanted to jump off a building." Amelia said "Well, i wanted to cut myself after watching it." Chriss said then everyone seemed to agree "Fine i get it." Bridget said "Bridget? are you thinking about someone while performing that song?" Shelby asked Then Bridget closed her eyes and she imagined a guy with brown hair, however the face is unclear "Not really." Bridget sadly said "OK so we also have a song this will truly energize you guys" Ariana said and standed up with the girls "I tried playing it cool Girl when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave Cause you make my heart race Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe" Vivian sang "Some things gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing" Amelia and Kate sang "Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful" Ariana sang "If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That what makes you beautiful" Franchessca sang "You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you" Amelia sang "So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night" Vivian sang "Some things gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing" Kate sang "So get out, get out, get out of my head The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing" Ariana sang'" So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing" Franchessca sang" Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana" all sang "Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful" Ariana sang "So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing You don't know your beautiful" Franchessca sang'" That what makes you beautiful" Kate sang After the performance everybody clapped "Wow girls that was rocking" Shelby happily said "Yeah you just defeated the boys" Will said "Yeah but we owe it all to the sister of Harry Styles,Ariana for suggesting 1D for our performance" Franchessca said "Actually we still have a song to perform so frankly you guys haven't ultimately won" Chriss said "Ohhhhh ok so tomorrow guys perform your song" Will said Then the bell rang _____________________________________________________ THE NEXT DAY: BY THE LOCKERS Bridget is sad because no one liked her performance then Franklin approched her "Hey, B why so sad?" Franklin asked "Well they were all right my song was depressing." Bridget said "Hell to the no!" Franklin said "I like The Script. You rocked Bridget." "Thanks for cheering me up" Bridget said "You should get revenge on them." Franklin said "How?" Bridget asked "One word." Franklin said "Eminem" "That's pure genius!" Bridget said "Thank you again Franklin." "Your welcome so how about you and Sugar join our performance today?" Franklin asked "Sure,i'd like that" Bridget said "Okay so today we are gonna do our pretty girl rock on" Franklin said Then Bridget laughs "OK i gotta go bye" Bridget said then leaves Then Shelby arrives "Hello Franklin" Shelby said "Hi Ms. C" Franklin said "So why was Bridget sad?" Shelby asked "Well she thought that her performance was depressing but i gotta be honest i liked it" Franklin said while whiping a handkerchief on his face "You're right. It's not bad to be emotional for a performance." Shelby said "And i gotta say you're really good when it comes to Nicki Minaj" "Well she is my favorite rapper." Franklin said "Pink Friday slayed the Hot 100 Charts." "True that, i heard she has many appearances on the charts more than Mariah Carey" Shelby said "That's why one day i wanna be a rapper." Franklin said "And maybe also a Tony award winning actor." "You have a lot of dreams,Franklin." Shelby said "Aren't you suppose to be in Biology class?" "Oh dear god no" Franklin said then he opened his locker to get his bag "Sorry for wasting your time" Shelby said "No it's fine, i like wasted things... bye" Franklin said in a rush then he dropped his handkerchief Then Shelby picked it up "Franklin your handker..." Shelby said then noticed that the handkerchief has A.R.C. on it then she was shocked __________________________________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM "I can do the pretty girl rock, rock Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Now, what's your name?" Sugar and Bridget sang "My name is Charlie, I'm so very Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury" Charlie sang "Pretty as a picture Sweeter' than a swisher Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it But if you want he'll be happy to repeat it" Chriss sang'' ''"My name is Franklin, I'm so very Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury" Franklin sang'' "Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me" Sugar sang "All eyes on me when I walk in No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" Eden and Cameron sang '"My walk, my talk, the way I dress It's not my fault, so please don't trip Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" Eden sang "Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock, rock" Bridget sang ''"All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock Do the pretty girl rock, rock'Sing it with me now!" Sugar sang "All eyes on me when I walk in, No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" Chriss and Bridget sang' "My walk, my talk, the way I drip It's not my fault so please don't trip Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" Franklin and Sugar sang After the performance everybody clapped ________________________________________ IN SHELBY's HOUSE Elmo is carrying Beth then Shelby arrives "Elmo?" Shelby said "Mom you're early, i told you i can take care of Beth period." Elmo said "I think i just found Allen" Shelby said Then Elmo was shocked THE END